


Make me be Quiet

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Lilo smut, Louis Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, crap I haven't done this in awhile, liam smut, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis finally get some vacation time from tour and it ends very nicely (honestly I was just looking for a reason to write smut bc I haven't in a long time and I miss it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me be Quiet

Liam pulled into the driveway of his parents house. Him and Louis were going to spend the next few days there because they had just gotten home from touring. This is the first time in a long time that they would be able to just rest. So that's what happened the first two days of staying with them. 

They just laid around and enjoyed the home cooked meals Karen made for them. On their last night there Louis could feel himself getting horny. Him and Liam hadn't touched each other in days. "Li, do you think you could.." Louis trailed off while glancing down at the tent in his boxers. 

Liam looked at Louis' bulge and swallowed. "I don't know Lou you're loud and the walls are really thin..." Louis whined and began palming himself. "Please daddy? I know you're horny too. Haven't been inside baby for days." Liam hated when Louis got like this. He could never tell him no. 

"If you won't I guess I'll just have to get off myself." Louis pushed his hand down his boxers and began pumping himself. Liam growled and started kissing Louis hard. "Daddy has to take care of his princess. That's his job." Louis smirked and kissed Liam again. "Love you so much daddy. Always taking care of baby so well." 

Liam growled again attached himself to Louis' neck. Louis whimpered softly as Liam bit his shoulder. Liam shushed him running his tongue over the purple mark he'd just created. "Don't want mum and dad to hear." Louis nodded hiding his face in the crease of Liam's neck. 

Liam moved down to Louis' nipple teasing it with his tongue. Louis gasped arching his chest into Liam's mouth. "Daddy, don't tease." He laced his fingers through Liam's hair and pulled him up towards his mouth. Liam kissed Louis hard, his teeth tugging Louis' bottom lip. 

Liam brought his fingers but to Louis' mouth. "Suck." Louis opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Liam's fingers. Liam groaned as Louis twirled his tongue around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out kissing Louis softly. "Have to stretch you out so daddy doesn't hurt you." 

Liam's fingers trailed over his thigh causing Louis to shiver. He ran his finger lightly over Louis' puckered hole. Louis let out a breath as Liam's finger started pushing in. "Been a good boy so far. Think you deserve daddy's tongue?" Louis nodded and spread his legs so Liam could get between them. 

Liam smirked before ducking down and lapping where his finger entered Louis. Louis nibbled his lip trying to keep from making any noise. "Such a good boy Lou. Gonna make you feel so good." Liam kissed Louis' thigh and added another finger. His tongue pushed along side both his fingers. Louis' velvety walls clamping around them in arousal. 

Eating Louis out was always a favorite thing of Liam's. He was so responsive to it, seeming to lose any self control he may have had. He continued pushing his fingers in and out, kissing Louis' already swollen rim. Louis whimpered and pulled at Liam's hand. "Daddy, please fuck me." 

Liam chuckled softly pulling his fingers out of Louis. "Shh mum and dad are asleep in the next room." Louis blushed slightly biting his lip. Liam positioned himself between Louis' legs. He rubbed the blunt tip of his cock teasingly over Louis' hole. "Please." Louis hissed as Liam pushed gently inside of him. 

Tears welled up in his eyes at how good he felt. Louis squeezed at Liam's shoulder and uttered a quiet 'move'. Liam began slowly pumping in and out of his lover. Louis whined, Liam felt so big and filled him up perfectly each time. 

It made him think about how they rarely used lube. Louis loved the slight drag of Liam's prick when they didn't use lube. Liam suddenly started drilling harder into Louis causing Louis to yelp. Liam kissed him trying to quiet him down. "Feel so good." Liam nodded shushing him one more time. 

Liam put Louis' legs over his shoulders pushing deeper into him. Liam thrust in again brushing past Louis' prostate deliciously. Louis let out a loud moan which caused Liam's hand to shoot up and cover his mouth. Liam continued fucking into him holding Louis' moans back with his hand. 

"Gonna cum baby?" Louis nodded tightening around Liam. He could feel the coil of heat in his belly. He knew if Liam kept it up he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Liam pushed all the way in grinding into Louis who was about to lose it. Liam thrust in a few more times rubbing perfect against Louis' swollen prostate. 

That did it for Louis. He threw his head back, moaning against Liam's hand as his orgasm ripped through him. Thick strands of white cum shot out of him landing on both of their chests. Liam worked him through it until he was whining from oversensitivity. 

Liam pulled out kissing Louis softly. He still hadn't came, his cock still throbbing and red. "Wanna suck you off. Can I daddy?" Louis tilted his head batting his eyelashes at Liam. "Go for it princess." Louis scooted down between Liam's legs. He couldn't get over how pretty Louis looked when he got like this. 

Louis took Liam's thick cock in his small hand smirking up towards Liam. "I want you to watch me daddy." Liam nodded as Louis took the tip in his mouth. He looked up through his lashes at Liam and he suckled softly on the head of his prick. 

Liam sucked in air through his teeth pulling roughly at Louis' hair. Louis groaned lightly scraping his teeth along Liam's throbbing dick. Liam involuntarily bucked his hips into Louis' mouth. He mentally thanked himself that Louis didn't have a gag reflex. 

Louis could tell Liam was close to cumming by the twitch of his cock in his mouth. He started taking Liam further down his throat, swallowing around the tip. Liam cursed and pushed farther down Louis' throat before releasing himself. 

Louis continued to suck on Liam until he was pushing him off. "Come up here princess, want to cuddle." Louis happily obliged, crawling up into Liam's arms. Liam kissed Louis' sweaty forehead, running his thumb over his cheek. 

"Was that fun princess?" Louis nodded and kissed Liam's lips. "Yes it was but I'm sleepy now." Liam smiled at the small man laying in his arms. "Love you Loubear." Louis snorted softly. "Love you too Lima bean." 

The next morning Louis woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. He smiled to himself and threw on a pair of joggers. He padded quietly out to the kitchen where Karen was making pancakes. Liam sat at the table reading a newspaper and eating. 

"Good morning love! Do you want some pancakes?" Louis nodded and smiled. "Yes please." She handed Louis a plate and fork. "Thank you Karen." She smiled and hugged Louis. "Oh it's quite alright love." She turned back around continuing to make pancakes. 

Louis walked over and sat next to Liam. "Morning Lou." He leaned over and kissed Louis' temple. "Are you going to be ready to leave by noon?" Liam nodded without looking up from the paper. The two men finished their breakfast before returning back to Liam's room to get ready. 

They got showers, packed and were standing by the door telling Liam's parents goodbye. "Bye mum, bye dad." Liam hugged each of them as Louis did the same. "Goodbye loves, see you soon." They were just about to walk out the door when Liam's mom stopped them. 

"Oh by the way boys, if you decide to make love at Louis' just make sure the little ones aren't around." She winked at them as they both turned red. The two men got in the car still feeling slightly embarrassed. Liam started laughing which caused Louis to do the same. 

"I told you my walls were thin." They both laughed until they were crying. "Don't worry mum said she's taking the girls and Ernest shopping tonight." Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Liam who slapped him playfully. He started the car and was about to back up. 

"I don't know we might just have to see how quiet we can really be." He raised an eyebrow at Louis who smirked back at him. "Sure you see how well that turned out here." Liam smiled at Louis and began driving down the road. The next few days were going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh it's been so long! I've been working on like three other things and haven't finished any. I just haven't had time and I don't have any ideas :( maybe if you guys have any ideas you could leave them please?


End file.
